Enquanto o tempo passa
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: O tempo passa e nada muda. Tudo é igual desde o dia em que tu foste…


Todos os dias, a todo o segundo, eu pergunto-me onde estás…

Onde voam os teus cabelos castanhos agora?

Onde pousam os teus olhos cor de mel?

Onde paira o teu perfume tão doce?

Eu pergunto-me… e por vezes sinto-me mesmo tentado a perseguir essa resposta. Mas algo me diz que não o posso fazer, algo me prende a esta inércia que é vida e me impede de procurar a única que um dia me fez realmente feliz: tu!

E só Deus e os anjos sabem como eu sinto a tua falta. Como me custa dormir e saber que não acordarei ao teu lado…

Eu sei que passou demasiado tempo, que a tua imagem não devia passar de sombra na minha vida… mas eu ainda te sinto tão presente. Eu ainda sinto o teu perfume nas minhas roupas, eu ainda consigo sentir o calor do lado da cama onde tu dormias… mas eu sei que ele já não lá está. Eu sei que há muito que o teu perfume se foi e que aquele lado, intocável por mim jaz frio e duro. Mas eu ainda os sinto como te sinto a ti…

Eu por vezes fecho os olhos e tento imaginar-te.

Imaginar-te na cozinha agitando a varinha e cantando ao som do rádio muggle que ainda jaz ali em cima do mármore da bancada, ou simplesmente sentada na poltrona carmim, com as pernas enroscadas no longo cobertor felpudo, enquanto lias um livro pesado que sempre consideravas "uma leitura leve".

Como tu me fazias rir. O teu ar rezingão quando eu deixava as peúgas no chão, a forma como o teu rosto corava e tu colocavas as mãos na cintura e dizias: "Ronald Weasley, vem cá imediatamente…!"

Passaram eternidades e o tempo já não me cabe todo na cabeça. Eu vejo as folhas secas caírem para depois darem lugar aos flocos brancos de neve. E então vêm as flores que salpicam o jardim que agora sem ti, deixei ao abandono e que já nem me dou ao trabalho de regar quando o quente sol abrasa tudo e o verão me diz olá. Mas tudo parece tão igual… sem ti nada é diferente. Eu lembro-me quando no Inverno corríamos no jardim pela neve espessa rindo e fazendo anjos na neve. E como sempre me dizias para limpar as folhas secas que se amontoavam na entrada, quando colhias as flores e as colocavas de forma minuciosa na jarra, ou quando o calor apertava e corríamos para o velho lago para nos divertíamos.

Quando tu aqui estavas eu dava valor a tudo isso. Eu distinguia as estações, as cores e os cheiros. Mas agora nada há e eu sei que nada sou desde que tu aqui não estás. Eu lembro-me de quando todos se preocupavam e me tentavam tirar deste transe que é viver sem ti. Mas os anos correram e as pessoas vão desistindo. Vivem as suas vidas, casam, têm filhos, conhecem pessoas… são felizes! E elas vão-se habituando a ver-me aqui. Vêm cá de vez em quando e sorriem para mim. Sorrisos de pena eu sei. No fundo eu sei que eles desistiram. Que eles perceberam que nada há mais em mim que me faça lutar e ver a vida de forma diferente. Mas eles continuam a vir… e continuam a ir.

Alguns nunca voltam… como a mãe e o pai que um dia saíram e não voltaram. Separadamente, com anos de diferença e amargura nos olhos. Eles nunca desistiram e se hoje vivessem eu sei que ainda lutariam por mim.

Os meus irmãos já me deram como uma causa perdida. Eles vêm aqui mas desistem. Sabem que sobrevivo sem eles mas por vezes eu sei que eles pensam em mim. A Ginny vem mais vezes… por causa do Harry. Ele vem sempre que pode. Todos os dias depois do trabalho, mas algumas vezes não vem, porque ele tem medo que a minha irmã pense que ele tem uma amante. A minha irmã não entende, mas eu sei que o Harry sempre virá. Não importa quantos anos passem ele virá todos os dias. Não me importo que as pessoas não percebam. Há certas coisas, que só partilhadas, se percebem. Só eu, o Harry e a Hermione poderíamos entender esta ligação. Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…

O teu nome continua a ecoar-me na cabeça…

Eu não sei onde tu estás desde aquele dia em que partiste.

Nós éramos felizes…

Mas enquanto eu fiz de ti a minha vida, tu lutavas pela tua.

E eu fazia parte da tua, até que um dia isso acabou…

Não há explicação, no fundo é como tudo na vida, um dia tem de acabar…

E naquele dia tu choraste e pediste desculpa. O sol brilhava mas o vento soprava e os teus cabelos dançavam com ele. O vestido branco que trazias esvoaçava ligeiramente e as malas ao teu lado estavam seguras na mão.

Quando tu giraste e Desapareceste, o primeiro pingo caiu do céu…

Um pingo…

Dois pingos…

Três pingos…

E quando eles começaram a cair de tal forma que eu não mais os podia contar, eu percebi que não me tinha despedido apenas de ti… tinha-me despedido da vida!


End file.
